¡Ese es mi hijo!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En ocasiones, el deber de los padres es tan difícil. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se me ocurrió un día viendo un capítulo de **_"Just Shoot Me",_ **donde a _Dennis Finch_ le ocurre una situación casi similar a la que describo aquí.

**_"El Grito"_** sólo es para comparar la expresión de Hanamichi, a mí me encantó. XD

En cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Fuera de todo eso, espero que disfruten el One-Shot. n_n

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ese es mi hijo!<strong>

Nadie se imaginó lo que iba a suceder ese día en qué Shohoku peleaba por el pase en el Torneo de Invierno. Realmente no, a excepción de Rukawa, quién vio a un hombre de edad madura descender de las gradas y dirigirse a las canchas...

- _¿Qué hace él aquí?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente sin mostrar cambio alguno en su apariencia.

- Disculpe señor.- Uno de los árbitros le salió al encuentro.- Pero estamos a punto de iniciar el juego y necesitamos que despeje la cancha, por favor.-

- Papá.- El zorro pelinegro se le acercó, ante el asombro de todos los que estaban en la cancha.- ¿Quién se murió?-

- ¿Acaso dijo papá?- Preguntó Mitsui con cierta desconfianza.

- Sí, eso parece.- Le contestó Miyagi, confirmando lo dicho por Rukawa.- Aunque por lo general no cuenta nada de sí mismo ni de su familia.-

- Kaede.- Dijo muy seriamente el ya identificado como el Sr. Rukawa.- Tengo qué hablar contigo.-

Cerró los ojos y soltó un hondo suspiro. Luego miró a su papá...

- Mejor otro día, tengo partido.- Dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz, su estado de ánimo ni las facciones de su cara.

Se dio media vuelta para tomar un balón y practicar, más su padre tenía otra cosa en mente...

-** ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO!**- Gritó el Sr. Rukawa, a modo qué todos lo oyeran.- **¡QUÉ TIENES UN PARTIDO! ¡QUÉ TIENES MUCHO SUEÑO! ¡Y QUÉ TIENES QUE _MUDARTE_ PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!-**

- ¡Cálmese señor!- Le dijo el árbitro asustado por la reacción del Sr. Rukawa.- ¿Porqué mejor no espera a que termine el partido para que pueda hablar tranquilamente con su hijo?-

- ¡Oh! ¡Usted también está de su parte!- Hizo a un lado al árbitro y se acercó al muchacho.- ¡Pues nadie me a impedir hablarte por primera vez en cinco años, Kaekichi!-

Se volteó entrecerrando los ojos, molesto por el amoroso apodo que le pusiera su padre desde que él tenía memoria y se mantenía despierto...

- ¿Qué quieres?- Lo mejor era apurarlo para que se fuera lo más antes posible y no tuviera qué aguantarlo... hasta el día de la graduación.

- Kaekichi.-

- No me llames así.- Lo amenazó.

- Bien.- Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.- Kaede, tu madre y yo lo hemos platicado, y también pensado, y ambos creemos que tenemos que darte todo nuestro apoyo de ahora en adelante, hijo.-

Lo que menos le importaba al zorro de Shohoku era oír a su padre, ya que le importaba más el partido y/o irse a dormir. Cosa que no era una mala idea en ese momento, por lo qué se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos, al cabo que ya estaba acostumbrado a la algarabía de monos que hacía su equipo...

- Y por eso, hijo, he decidido aceptarlo al igual que tu madre.- Continuó hablando el pobre tipo, sin saber que estaba siendo mortalmente ignorado por el motivo de su visita.

- _¡Ese maldito zorro!-_ Hervía de coraje nuestro pelirrojo favorito desde la banca.

No estaba solamente molesto porqué hubiera dos Rukawa en ese momento, sino que también llamaba mucho la atención el hombre de cabellos grises, como de 1.68 mts (Más alto que Ryotchin y más bajo que Mitchy, según Hanamichi), piel aperlada, ojos de color; aunque eso sí, el hijo no se parecía nada al padre, pero eso era lo de menos. El punto era que había dos Rukawa y estaba llamando mucho la atención...

_- ¡De seguro Haruko se le acercará y le pedirá que le cuente cómo era el zorro apestoso desde que andaba en cuatro patas (Recién nacido) mientras van a la casa de ella y la piden en matrimonio!_ ¡Nooooooo!- Gritó en seco mientras se apretaba los cachetes del terror.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakuragi?- Le preguntó nervioso Kogure al ver que el susodicho hacía una representación fiel de _"El Grito."_ (Versión Hanamichi)

- ¡No! ¡Hay qué detenerlos antes de que se casen y traigan más zorros a este mundo!- Varios del equipo lo sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas sin entender ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. (De por sí no le entendían, ahora menos)

Sin saber lo que ocurría en la banca, e ignorando al árbitro que miraba nervioso el reloj, el Sr. Rukawa siguió hablando...

- Y a eso vine, para que todo el mundo se entere de que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, a pesar de que eres **GAY**.- Resaltó la última palabra.

El silencio fue inmediato (Y cuando no con esa clase de "declaración"), todos abrían los ojos sorprendidos mientras parecían peces sacados del agua. (Por la boca que tenían bien abierta)

- ¿A-Acaso... dijo...? ¡Aaaah!- Se desmayaron algunas personas de entre el público.

- ¿Rukawa, gay?- Cuchichearon unos a otros, inseguros de lo que oyeron.

- **¿¡GAY!-** Gritaron las fanáticas de Rukawa al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera sido ensayado por la perfecta sincronización entre todas.

**- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-** Sendoh se partía de la risa al oír y ver toda la escena, ya que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban Rukawa y su padre.

- Señor.- Akagi se le acercó al papá de Rukawa y a éste totalmente serio.- Creo que aquí hay un error. Usted no puede decir esa clase de cosas sobre su hijo.- Lo único que le importaba que se fuera y que los dejaran jugar antes de que cancelaran el juego.

Justo en ese momento Kaede Rukawa cayó al suelo (Y se posicionaba para dormir mejor), por lo que varios de los presentes se asustaron...

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Ya lo mató!- Algunas caras estaban pálidas por presenciar la muerte del As de Shohoku.

- ¡Alguien llame a los bomberos!- Gritó uno.

- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- Pidió otro.

- No, mejor llamen a la pizza, tengo hambre.- _(¿?)_

Pese a que todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro alterados, el Sr. Rukawa tranquilamente se acercó a su (¿Difunto?) hijo y le pateó con fuerza en la ingle, haciendo que el caído se levantara de inmediato, haciendo que la gente se calmara (Y dejara de rezar)...

- ¡No perdonaré a aquellos que interrumpen mi sueño!- Dijo molesto, valiéndole grillo que se tratara aún de su propio papá.

Lanzó el puñetazo, más el Sr. Rukawa usando un básico movimiento de judo, lo estampó en el suelo y se sentó sobre él en posición de flor de loto, en lo que cruzaba los brazos riéndose a carcajadas...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy más listo que tú, Kaekichi!- Siguió riéndose.- ¡El día en qué tú me pongas un dedo encima, Japón será eyectado al espacio! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

_- Por eso no me gusta que venga, nunca me deja dormir en paz.-_ Frunció el ceño enojado.- Bájate.-

Hanamichi se acercó en ese momento para disfrutar más de cerca la humillación pública de Rukawa, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa tras enterarse del motivo de la aparición del Sr. Rukawa. Por lo que decidió echarle más leña al fuego y asegurar de una vez por todas que Haruko no se le acercara nunca más en su vida a Rukawa...

- Disculpe usted señor, pero ¿cómo puede estar seguro de que **KAEKICHI**...?- Al resaltar el mote, el zorro pelinegro lo miraba como si con eso pudiera arrancarle la cabeza.- ¿...Es **GAY**? Yo... Yo no lo entiendo.- Hizo uso de sus (Recién descubiertas) dotes de actor. (Con todo y pose)

- Es muy simple.- Le explicó al joven pelirrojo.- Es perezoso, no cumple con sus quehaceres, sólo piensa en el juego, en dormir y pasarla entre hombres. Nunca ha tenido novia y no tiene aspiraciones ni ambiciones a futuro; y es probable que su única meta sea vivir de zángano para que alguien más lo mantenga.-

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo mantendría toda su vida!- Gritó una de las fans del chico.

- ¡Yo también!- Comenzaron a gritar otras más.

- Y eso no es de hombres.- Continuó su papá.- Debería darle vergüenza pensar de esa manera.- (De sobre cabe decir que Rukawa no está pensando en otra cosa que no sea que se vaya su papá de ahí, que lo dejen dormir o qué empiece el [Ya bastante retrasado] partido)

- ¡Aaaah!- Se quejaron las chicas al oír al hombre.

- Tiene usted toda la razón, señor.- Hanamichi sintió simpatía por el padre de su rival.- Ha sido usted muy valiente, por mantener un hijo como Rukawa.-

- Sus otro cuatro hermanos nunca me causaron problemas.- Comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos.- Desde muy pequeños Orochi, Katsutoshi, Masayoshi y Tsuyoshi han sido nobles y responsables. Los vecinos los adoran porqué son buenos muchachos y nunca hemos tenido queja alguna de ellos.-

- ¿Alguien ha notado que los nombres de los hermanos de Rukawa terminan en "oshi"?- Preguntó Miyagi.

- Lo que sucede es que mi esposa y yo apostamos.- El Sr. Rukawa se acercó a donde Ryota para explicarle.- Si tenía el cabello café le iba a poner Hiroshi. Y si tenía el cabello negro, mi esposa le iba a poner Kaede.-

- ¿Qué clase de personas apuestan por el color de cabello?- Mitchy giró los ojos, molesto porqué aún no jugaban.

- Lo que pasa es que nadie de la familia tiene el cabello negro.- El Sr. Rukawa se llevó una mano a la nuca divertido.- Fue una apuesta muy graciosa.-

- Disculpe señor por meterme en sus asuntos.- Kogure se acercó a ellos.- Pero creo que todo lo que ha dicho de su hijo no es muestra clara de que sea homosexual, sino más bien una persona floja y haragana.- Se tapó la boca al recordar que el kitsune también estaba ahí.- ¡Pe-Perdón, Rukawa!-

Pero éste no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, sino que deseaba de una vez por todas que su papá se fuera y los dejara en paz...

- ¿Homosexual?- Frunció el ceño.- ¿Viniste aquí sólo porqué crees que soy gay? (Apenas se está dando cuenta)

- Así es. Nos costó mucho el hacernos a la idea, incluso tu mamá lloró por dos semanas enteras.- Saca algo de sus bolsillos.- Qué por cierto, te manda saludos, folletos, trípticos y... ehm ... esto.-

Le depositó en las manos los folletos que trataban sobre E.T.S., educación sexual y dos cajas de condones de distintos tamaños...

- Eligió texturizados y ultra-sensitivos para ayudarte a que tú y tu pareja sean más felices.- Kaede le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- Y yo pues, te traje estos, ejem, "videos educativos."- Se puso rojo de la cara al darle los videos.- Yo, yo mismo ve-verifiqué que fueran adecuados para ti.-

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos tenían la boca abierta, impactados de que a ninguno de los dos les importara estar rodeados de gente al tratar esa clase de temas...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- Hanamichi saltaba alegre como un niño en una dulcería.- ¡Sabía que el apestoso kitsune era gay!-

**¡PAS!** Akagi aplacó de un puñetazo al pelirrojo y trató de persuadir nuevamente al Sr. Rukawa de que su hijo no era gay...

- Disculpe Sr. Rukawa, pero creo que esto se está yendo a los extremos.- Trató de razonar con él.- Además, ¿quién le hizo creer que su hijo es gay?-

- Nadie.- Respondió calmadamente el mayor de los Rukawa.- Fue a la conclusión que llegamos mi esposa y yo. Y es que.- Agregó en tono melodramático.- Kaekichi nunca ha tenido novia, no le interesa nada que no sean los susodichos partidos y dormir. (En ocasiones, comer) Además de que es frío, insensible, a todo el mundo lo tacha de idiota, y se cree tan autosuficiente que no nos llama ni se digna a escribirnos una carta. Es como si no deseara que descubriéramos su "otra vida." Por eso me cae mal.- Refunfuñó tras lo último que dijo.

- Sí, a mí también me cae mal, ya que siempre se quiere lucir.- Hanamichi le dio la razón.- ¡Y me llama idiota, el muy estúpido!-

- No deberíamos hablar mal de él porque somos un equipo.- Ryota se agregó a la conversación.- Pero en ocasiones a mí me cae mal. Es muy desconsiderado.-

- Y se cree mucho.- Completó Mitchy.- Menosprecia a sus compañeros a pesar de que éstos se esfuerzan todo el tiempo y no sólo cuando al Sr. Kaekichi se le pega la regalada gana.-

- ¡Tenemos que crear una alianza anti-Kaekichi!- Gritó de repente Hanamichi.

- ¡Así es, es más, yo te apoyo!- Le contestó eufórico el Sr. Rukawa.- ¡Juntos eliminaremos este mal que contamina a Japón entero!- (Nomás les faltaba tomarse de las manos y decir _"¿Donde estuviste el resto de mi vida?"_ ¡Momento! Eso se oyó** MUY** mal)

_- Estupendo, lo único que me faltaba. Qué este par de idiotas se unieran en mi contra.-_ Lo cuál era lo que menos quería.- _Ahora Japón **SÍ** se irá al infierno_.- Tenía que hacer algo, por eso se le ocurrió una (Posiblemente la peor) idea...

Sin decir nada, Kaede se interpuso entre su padre y el pelirrojo, tomó al último de la cintura, doblándolo en un ángulo recto (Dejándolo muy pero muy cerca del suelo) dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo...

**- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE...!-**

No pudo continuar, Kaede Rukawa lo calló con un profundo beso, provocando que los presentes cayeran en shock...

- N-No puede, ¡no puede ser!- Haruko sintió que todo se oscurecía.- Ru-Rukawa es, es... gay. ¡Ah!- Y se desmayó.

**- ¡NOOOOOOOO!-** Gritaron varias fanáticas y parte de la audiencia.

- ¡Qué asco!- Mitsui se puso verde, mientras se le revolvía el estómago.

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Miyagi desvió la mirada totalmente enrojecido del rostro (Y un poco celoso porqué no puede hacerlo con la persona que quiere).- ¿Porqué no hacen "eso" en un lugar más "discreto"?-

- ¡Mmm!- Sendoh se puso un dedo sobre los labios sonriendo pícaramente.- Yo también quiero que me besen así. (¡Al puro estilo telenovelesco!)- Los demás miembros de su equipo se le quedaron viendo aterrados.

Hanamichi no podía ni pensar a causa del beso, por lo qué cayó pesadamente en la duela en cuanto Rukawa lo soltó...

- ¿Kaekichi?- Su padre lo miró confundido.

- Ése es **MI** novio.- Le dijo el zorro pelinegro señalando al traumado (Quizás de por vida, o por unos minutos) pelirrojo que no decía nada.

- **¿QUÉ?-** Exclamó el equipo de Shohoku.

**- ¿¡QUÉ!-** Gritaron las fanáticas de Rukawa.

-** ¿QUÉ?-** Preguntó el resto de la gente.

- ¿Y a qué horas vamos a jugar nosotros?- Preguntaron llorando los miembros del otro equipo. (¡Pobres!)

Una vez que recuperó la cordura, Hanamichi se acercó al más joven de los Rukawa y lo tomó de la playera...

-** ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ...!-** Tenía varias venas a punto de reventársele. (Y con los ojitos casi llenos de lágrimas, aceptémoslo, ese fue su primer beso.)

- Te amo.- Y todos, menos los Rukawa y Sendoh (Qué lo estaba disfrutando todo desde la primera fila), se pusieron blancos. Luego volteó a ver a su papá tras que el pelirrojo lo soltara.- ¿Algo más que quieras? ¿Papá?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió el Sr. Rukawa.- La verdad no, porqué estábamos muy preocupados de que no te aceptaras a ti mismo tal y como eres. Menos mal que tus hermanos me dieron la idea para venir a verte hoy.-

- ¿Qué clase de familia tiene Rukawa?- El resto del equipo le colgaba una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas mientras veían a uno reírse y al otro más callado cada vez.

- ¿Mis hermanos?- Ahí le cayó el veinte.- _¡Voy a matar a esa bola de idiotas en cuánto los vea!_-

- Sí, incluso mandaron hacer estas playeras.- Se desabotonó la camisa para dejar ver una playera rosa con letras en color morado que decía **_"AMO A MI HIJO GAY."- _**Qué buen detalle de ellos, ¿no lo crees?-

_- ¡ESOS MALDITOS! ¡LO HICIERON ADREDE!-_ Apretó con fuerza los puños, en lo que una vena se ensanchaba en su frente.

- Bueno hijo, no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí.- Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.- Mucha suerte en tu partido de fútbol.-

- **BASKETBALL.-** Le dijo amenazante.

- Da igual, es un partido donde compiten en equipos, ¿no?- Se rió.-Sólo conecta bien el hit para que anotes un homerun, cuídate de los ganchos al hígado y de los uppercuts para que hagas un buen swing y le atines al centro de la diana.- Se dio media vuelta y agitó el brazo despidiéndose.- ¡Adiós Kaekichi!-

-** ¡QUÉ ES BASKETBALL, IDIOTA!-** Gritó enojado con todas sus fuerzas. (Aunque todos sabemos que no grita, al menos, no alto.)

- Bueno, al menos ya se fue.- Comentó Yasuda. (Quién no había hablado en todo el fic)

- ¡Es imbécil pelirrojo quiere quitarnos a** NUESTRO** Rukawa!- Gritó alguien de repente haciendo que todos los presentes les prestaran atención.

- ¡Tenemos qué impedirlo!- Gritó otra.

- ¡Mátenlo!- Y como si fueran una avalancha, fueron tras Hanamichi. (No quisiera ser él en este momento)

- ¡Locas desquiciadas!- Corrió tanto para evadirlas y salvar su pellejo.- ¡A mí no me gusta el estúpido zorro apestoso! ¡Aaaaaaah! (¡Ay! Lo alcanzaron)-

- Oigan, chicos. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría darme...?- Cuando Sendoh alzó la vista, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí. (Incluso vio caer una salchicha, ¿de donde los sacan?)- ¿Chicos?- Suspiró triste.- ¡Oh! ¿Ahora quién me dará un beso? (Como que esta frase la he oído en alguna otra parte)-

- Hey, Sendoh.- Koshino recién llegaba del baño. (Y se perdió todo el espectáculo. Por cierto, Hikoichi está en otro lado del gimnasio escribiendo como loco todo lo acontecido en la duela)- ¿Cómo van?-

- Aún no empieza el partido, Koshino.- Le respondió.

- ¿Y eso?- Se acercó a él, luego miró a todos lados.- ¿Y los demás? ¿Donde están?-

- Bueno.- Sendoh se sonrió emocionado.- Te puedo demostrar el porqué.-

- ¿Porqué, qué?- Luego miró uno de los asientos.- ¿Y esa salchicha?-

Y sin previo aviso, Sendoh hizo exactamente lo mismo que Rukawa (Sí, lo tomó con un brazo de la cintura, lo dobló acercando su rostro al de él, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientras con la otra mano le sostenía de la nuca, acariciando su lacio cabello negro), sin darle la oportunidad al otro de nada...

- ¿Así que todo se trataba de una broma de tus hermanos?- Le preguntó Ayako divertida, ya que ella sabía qué Rukawa y su familia no congeniaban como cualquier otra familia. (Rukawa sólo suspiró como respuesta)

**- ¿¡ACASO ESTÁS... _IDIOTA!_-** Koshino estaba a punto de hacer cadáver a Sendoh, quién sólo se reía.

- Tranquilo Kosh-Kosh. Sólo era una probadita.- Se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras las mejillas se le tornaban rosadas.

Antes de qué pudiera responderle, sintió que alguien los observaba profundamente, mientras anotaba en su libreta...

- No sabía que Koshino y Sendoh tuvieran esta clase de relación.-

- Hikoichi.- El guardia se acercó a él extendiendo la mano.- Dame... ese... cuaderno. _**¡AHORA!-**_

- Ehm, creo que me habla el entrenador.- Azul, comenzó a retroceder lo más rápido que podía.- ¡Con permiso!-

- ¡Vuelve aquí, infeliz!- Lo correteó con tal de quitarle el cuaderno.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!-

- ¡Hey, váyanse! ¡Déjenme en paz!- Suplicaba Hanamichi que no se podía quitar de encima a las fanáticas de Rukawa.- ¡Auxilio!-

- ¡Nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a Rukawa, maldito _j...!-_ (¡SIN GROSERÍAS, POR FAVOR! Que en todo el fic nadie ha dicho ni una y así quiero que sea)

Rukawa pensaba en ese momento en cómo vengarse de sus hermanos. Una buena idea sería conseguir a una chica bonita y...

- ¡Mátenlo!- Volteó a ver a sus fanáticas, que seguían tercas en asesinar al pelirrojo.

- Creo que no es tan mala idea ser gay después de todo.- Dijo tras pensarlo mejor.

**Fin.**

¿Y el partido? Se suspendió, aparte por lo ocurrido, porqué llegaron los bomberos, la ambulancia y la pizza...

- ¡Esa es mía!- Kiyota saltó de su asiento.- Tenía hambre.-

Ahora sí, **_fin._**


End file.
